Keronian Bug Spray Adventures: Power of Pekopon!
by Kuraiiro
Summary: Basically, I'mmuna introduce a new platoon, new aliens, new Pekoponians, the whole shebang. Only this time, the new platoon is sent to destroy Keroro and his Pekoponian and nonhuman friends. Will the Keroro Platooon be able to save the day?


_Author's Note: This is my very first fanfic, as well as my very first Keroro fanfic, so please be a bit merciful in your ratings…_

_**Disclaimer: All licensed Keroro anime, manga, and other products are made not by me, but by the lovely names of the other people I don't know.**_

**Prologue:**

**Enter Keronian Bug Spray!**

_At the Hinata residence, year 2005…_

"Gunso-san? Where are you? I'm borrrrrrrrrrrrred…" Fuyuki-kun drawled, calling out to his alien friend. However, there was no response, indicating that Keroro was not within earshot.

"_That must mean he's playing with his Gunpla again..."_ He thought, dashing to Keroro's 'secret' underground base. However, when Fuyuki reached the command center, Keroro wasn't there either. He ran back and searched around all over the house, but Gunso had left without a trace.

"_Awww! I was hoping we could go out and buy Gunpla together…" _Fuyuki thought sadly. Panting slightly, he put his shoes back on and walked outside, hoping that Keroro didn't go too far, and that he at least put on his anti-barrier on.

_At the park…_

"Isn't it nice out today, de arimasu?" Keroro asked, deeply breathing in the fragrance of the cherry blossoms that bloomed around him.

"You could say so, oji-sama." Moa-dono agreed, smiling down at him. Tamama merely glared at 'That Woman' venomously and slowly edged closer to Gunso-san.

"_Filthy woman, I can't wait until __**YOU**__ leave! Then I can get lovey-dovey with Gunso-san!" _Tamama cursed violently, his bizarro personality taking over. However, he soon reverted to his normal form as Keroro asked him a question.

"Tamama-kun, what do you think, gero?" Keroro cocked his head, waiting for a reply of his newest recruit.

"Oh, it's lovely, desu!" Tamama cheered.

"Peh! There are too many flowers around here." Giroro snorted disgustedly, obviously displeased with his leader's laziness.

"Kukuku! Perhaps _**I**_ should entertain you?" Kururu asked, batting his eyes behind his spirally glasses as he looked up from his laptop.

Giroro spazzed out at this time, foam coming out of his mouth as he screamed, "No thanks, I'm not bored at all!" and ran as fast as he could, puffing as he caught up with the rest of the Keroro Platoon. As for the always forgotten Dororo…Well, one could say his trauma switch was turned on in a nearby sakura tree behind Kururu…

**NEW CHARACTER ALERT!!!**

"_Looks like I made it at last! Now I'm ready to fulfill my mission and finally take over Pekopon for the Keronians." _The light brown tadpole smirked, casually turning on her anti-barrier as she steered her flying craft towards the park in center Tokyo. Her helmet was inky black in color, and her symbol was that of a fluorescent green plume of what appeared to be some sort of gas. She was just about to land perfectly in the center, when suddenly something very problematic occurred; the flying aircraft was out of fuel.

"_Oh, blast! And at a time like this, too." _The Keronian cursed inwardly, gripping onto the controls for dear life. In the end, she had to make a crash landing square into a nearby tree's trunk. Dazed, she thrust open the emergency exit to the vehicle and carefully clambered outside. Sighing, the brown tadpole decided to check to see if she suffered any memory loss.

"_What is your name?"_ She asked herself.

"_Warrant Officer Kameme." _ Kameme replied.

"_What is your mission?"_

"_Reunite with subordinates. Search and destroy Keroro Platoon. Invade Pekopon. Wipe out any meddling Pekoponians, with the Hinata family as a prime target." _ Warrant Officer Kameme grinned in satisfaction, saluting as she marched off towards the Hinata family residence. However, the careless Keronian didn't notice that her anti-barrier was beginning to fade…

Unfortunately for her, Keroro did notice, and made a loud show of it by pointing at her and exclaiming,

"Gero? Who is that tadpole Keron that so carelessly has her anti-barrier off?", startling the poor Warrant Officer.

"You're one to talk, Keroro. You never put it on. In fact, you don 't even have it on now." Giroro snapped harshly, narrowing his eyes to thin slits as he forcefully bonked on Keroro's anti-barrier on and critically examining the girl at the same time. Keroro blushed, adding an interesting shade of a greenish rose to his face.

"Uhm…I'm Warrant Officer Kameme, leader of the Kameme Platoon." Kameme whispered shyly, offering an extended hand for Gunso-kun to shake.

_"Great, the anti-barrier must've switched off when I crash landed. And joy, there's no battery left. I guess I'll have to reveal my art in front of the Pekoponians and the Keroro Platoon sooner than I anticipated…" _Kameme thought dully, noticing that the anti-barrier was out of battery. For now, she'd have to stick to the shadows until she reunited with her Ahotorian recruit, Palili, and until her anti-barrier recharged. Then, she could use his talents for him to shift his shape into something more concealing.

"Kameme Platoon? I have never heard of such a thing. Are you guys new?" Keroro asked rudely.

"You could say, where are your manners?" Mois asked, lightly tickling the sergeant affectionately. Tamama had a dark purple aurora surrounding him as he mutinously glared at that woman, preparing for a Tamama Impact.

"The platoon itself is not new, but the venerable Bigaga was Killed In Action, and I was chosen to replace him. Just because I am a new leader does NOT mean the platoon is weak." Kameme explained for the umpteenth time, narrowing her cloudy gray eyes.

The other members were a force to be reckoned with. Palili had the mastery of disguise (at least, for the most part), Fetutu was able to send blasts of sound waves at a deafening volume, Diavovo (Palili's younger brother) was a half decent virus producer, and could even become a virus himself, and Gomumu was able to successfully assassinate targets either unseen or detected, for Gomumu was probably the cutest Keronian in Keron next to Tamama. Gomumu had a pouch which concealed an area where poisonous fungi naturally grew on the Keronian's left hip. And then there was Kameme. There was a reason Kameme was called "The Keronian Bug Spray"; she could send out blasts of a liquidated Keronian's natural defense, killing insects and blinding Keronians, Ahotorians, and Pekoponians.

"Okay, okay! No need to snap. What have you been sent for, de arimasu?" Keroro asked again, cocking his eyes.

"Classified information. But I'll tell you this, we _have_ been sent regarding Operation: Pekopon Invasion." Kameme smoothly replied. It wouldn't do for them to know that they were sent as exterminators of a contaminated platoon.

"So you're here to help us out, de gorazu?" Dororo hesitantly spoke up, hoping that he would be paid attention to.

"…..Yes…" Kameme replied, already regretting that very word she uttered.

"Great! Then, it's settled, de arimasu. Now we shall go back to the Hinata family." Keroro decided, turning around and going back the way he came from.

"Are you coming or not, desu?" Tamama asked Kameme, before running to catch up to the Sergeant.

"Yes, I'll be there in just a minute." Kameme replied, puffing as she tried to catch up.

"_Wait until Gomumu and the rest of the platoon hear about this…I'll never hear an end to it! The best bet for now is to find them and explain, I guess…Then we'll have to find an opportune moment to exterminate the Hinata family and the Keroro Platoon." _Kameme thought miserably, thoroughly aware on how much Gomumu enjoyed his job.

**End of Prologue  
**

_I hoped you enjoyed it! Chapter 2 will be coming up as soon as I can make it, because I'm thinking of an awesome Warriors fanfic and an XD fanfic too. I think you'll find the plots for them to be very interesting...I've also merged the prologue and the original first chapter together for length.  
_


End file.
